


drarry tumblr prompt fills

by seeingrightly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: prompt: "you're not very intimidating."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving prompt fills over from tumblr and these were too short to post on their own

it’s embarrassing, really. harry had told the department plenty of times that he didn’t want to be featured on any of the posters. but kingsley, the bastard, had promised that harry could skip the next three events he’d normally expect to play a big role in hosting if he’d pose for a promotional campaign for a program hermione developed to help at-risk wizarding youth and discourage crime.

the posters, of course, are everywhere, including around the ministry, which is just objectively silly. harry can’t walk anywhere without seeing himself. it hasn’t been this bad since he was a teenager.

he steps out of a lift on his way to visit hermione at her office and jumps when greeted with yet another poster.

“you know, you’re not very intimidating,” draco says, and harry jumps again. “case in point.”

“piss off,” harry says, righting his robes. “have you defaced any of them yet?”

“not yet,” draco replies, “why, d’you want me to?”

“if it gets them taken down, yes,” harry says, and then he adds, “actually, even if it doesn’t, yes. they’re ridiculous.”

“they’re not even very good,” draco says. “kind of clash with the whole point of hermione’s program, don’t they? the point isn’t to intimidate kids off the streets. it’s to help them.”

harry blinks. it’s not an uncommon occurrence these days, but it still startles him when he and draco are on the same page, or draco and hermione.

“good thing i failed at looking intimidating for the photographs, then,” he says mildly.

“oh, yes, i’m sure it was very intentional,” draco replies, grinning, and harry elbows him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "oh, you've started stealing my socks now?"

harry is making his way up the stairs when he hears draco talking. he’s pretty sure his voice is coming from the laundry room, but the apartment has weird acoustics that he’s not used to yet.

“oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?” draco asks, his tone accusatory.

harry moves up the rest of the stairs as quietly as he can. from the top stair, he can peek around the corner and see draco bent over the dryer. the past few weeks, he’s been teaching draco how to use the non-magical appliances the apartment came with, and the ones harry’s bought or brought with him, but this is the first time he’s encountered draco attempting to use one on his own.

“harry said the laundry does that sometimes,” draco continues, kneeling down and sticking his arm and his head into the dryer to fish around. “he also said that muggle appliances don’t change their behavior based on how you treat them and engage with them, like things do where i’m from, but i don’t believe him. and i thought you and i were going to get along well, but maybe i was wrong, drying machine.”

draco shifts to move back out of the dryer and bumps his head, yelping and then rubbing at it.

“is that how it’s going to be?” he asks loudly, and harry can’t help but laugh.

draco whips around, his hand still on the back of his head and a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

“stop peeping at me and help,” he says. “where did my socks go? a muggle contraption can’t really vanish them like this, can it?”

“i’m afraid so,” harry replies gravely, making his way into the laundry room.

he puts one hand on draco’s shoulder and the other over the hand he has on the crown of his head still.

“d’you think i can summon it back to me?” draco asks.

“huh,” harry says. “i’ve never tried that. give it a go, then.”

draco stands, using harry’s hands for leverage, and grabs his wand off a shelf.

“accio my missing sock,” he says, and harry stifles a snort.

nothing happens. harry shrugs.

“amazing,” draco says, staring down at the dryer with wide eyes, and it sounds like he truly means it.


End file.
